Before The Clock Strikes Midnight
by missscatterbrain325
Summary: Frustrated with all the attention he's been getting on Valentine's Day, Darien lashed out and pointed to the booth occupied by Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina declaring for the whole arcade to hear that HE is in love with one of the girls. Confusion, misunderstanding and...a Valentine's kiss and declaration... Before the Clock Strikes Midnight...
1. Morning

**A/N:** Second fanfic. This was originally planned as a one shot but I've split it into a three-shot. I **know** I should be working on **TOBITF** but **Generals & 2 Little Girls** proved to be a bit difficult for me to complete and this idea for Valentine's day just keep popping in my head and won't leave me alone. Hence I present to you: **Before the Clock Strikes Midnight**.

**Thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Summary:**

Frustrated with all the attention he's been getting on Valentine's Day, Darien lashed out and pointed to the booth occupied by Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina declaring for the whole arcade to hear that **_HE_** is **_in love_** with **_one of the girls_**. Confusion, misunderstanding and...a Valentine's kiss and declaration... Before the Clock Strikes Midnight...

* * *

**Before The Clock Strikes Midnight (Part 1)**

**_The Arcade (Valentine's Day, Morning)_**

Darien sighed after turning down yet another chocolate valentine from yet another adoring admirer.

"You really need to get a girlfriend Dare. It's the only way to get them off your back." His best friend Andrew offered his insight from the other side of the counter.

"How do you know that? I used to go out with girls before, haven't I? It didn't stop the others from coming at me though, does it?" he asked tightly, frustrated.

It's true. There **_was_** a time when Darien **_was_**..._a player_, for lack of a better word. But that was years ago. Three years to be exact. Before a certain meatball headed beauty ran into him, literally knocked him of his feet and...turned his whole world upside down.

He had been too stunned, too taken in by her clear cerulean blue eyes that he had lost not only his heart but also his head that day, which is why he had ended up insulting her by calling her 'Meatball Head'.

Now three years later, he is **_still_** in love with her. In fact he's even **_more_** in love with her. He still calls her 'Meatball head' and she is his greatest nemesis. _How did that happened? _He thought desperately.

"Well, that's because you were never in love with any of the girls you were with," Andrew's voice broke through Darien's thoughts.

It took Darien a moment to realize what Andrew was talking about. When he did, he rolled his eyes.

"So, you're saying I need to get a girlfriend I'm **_in love_** with? Great! Where do I get one?" He said mockingly.

_Walked right in!_ Andrew smirked. "There's one in her usual booth, sitting with her best friends over there whom unless I'm very much mistaken, each are about to leave on their Valentine's Day date," he answered, tilting his head towards a booth occupied by a certain 'Meatball Head' and her friends with a twinkle in his eyes.

Darien groaned and slammed his head lightly to the counter, "Will you cut it out already? I have no idea what you're talking about! She's Meatball Head! Klutz extraordinaire!" he said exasperatedly.

_Liar! _His mind and heart both shouted.

"You think I don't see the way you look at her?" Andrew smirked again.

Choosing not to fight in a battle he has no chance of winning, Darien took a sip of his coffee and changed the subject. "I swear, if another girl asked me to be her valentine..."

Oops! He spoke too soon. Another girl came and did just that. Andrew laughed. Darien stared at the girl incredulously. She's pretty enough. Light brown hair, bright green eyes. He stood up. Andrew stopped laughing. Uh, oh.

Darien ran his hand through his hair and face in a gesture of frustration. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"No. I'm sorry. I **_cannot_** be your valentine. I'm in love with someone else. I am **_completely and irrevocably_** in love with her," he finally said.

The arcade was silent. It's not every day the elusive Darien Shields speaks up about his feelings publicly, if ever at all.

The girl stuttered. "But...but...Who is she? I've **_never_** seen you with any girl" she braved.

"That's because she doesn't know that I'm in love with her and I haven't decided if I want her to know yet. But I'll give you and everyone a clue," he said, putting both hands on the girl's shoulders and pointing her in the direction of Serena's booth.

"You see those five girls? They are best friends. I'm in love with one of them," he said with a note of finality in his voice, lets the girl go and walked out of the silent arcade with everyone including the five girls gaping at him in astonishment.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **04 February 2013**

**A/N:** Haha...Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I know Valentine's Day isn't for another 10 days. Parts 2 and 3 are longer. I'll post the second half in a couple of days and the third installation closer to V day! (Evil laugh!) Look out for it and thanks for reading! :)


	2. Noon

**A/N:** I'm simply amazed by the response to this story! It almost makes me afraid to post this chapter... Oh, I really hope it will live up to everyone's expectations... For those following **TOBITF**, I'll be posting **Generals & 2 Little Girls** by end of the week, latest! Promise! I'd like to thank everyone taking the time to review the previous chapter in this fanfic. Thanks also to everyone who "favourite" and "follow" this story. You made my day!

**SmTwilight:** Thanks! If you like cute, check out my other fanfic! I think it's cuter...so far! (wink) **wigglypen**: LOL. Evil's my middle name! I almost always leave my chapter with a cliffy of some sort! Hope this meets your approval! :) **Guest(1):** Here you go. Enjoy! **James Birdsong**: Glad you think so! **LoveInTheBattleField:** Here it comes! **SailorCheesy:** Thank you ever so much. I'm glad you think so! **Moonprincess998: **Thanks! I'll try my best! **Sailormoon0630:** Thanks for your review. Hope you approve of this chapter! :) ** : **Thanks! Here's Part 2!

Well, on with '**BTCSM (Part 2)'**! I hope you won't be disappointed with it.

**Thoughts are in **_Italics._

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Before The Clock Strikes Midnight (Part 2)**

**_The Arcade (Valentine's Day, Where we left off in Part 1)_**

Serena's heart dropped to her stomach at Darien's declaration. He's in love with one of her best friends? _One of my best friends?_ She shook her head in silent denial. Looking down at her hands on her lap, she realised they were shaking.

"OMG! Did you hear that Rena?" Mina asked excitedly. "Darien just declared his love for you!" she gushed.

Serena stared at her lookalike blankly. "Huh?" she asked uncomprehendingly.

"Wake up and smell the roses, girlfriend! This is **_so_** sweet. Darien just announced for everyone to hear that he loves you! Awww, he looks like my old boyfriend…" Lita sighed dreamily.

Serena stared from Mina to Lita and finally to Amy and Raye. Raye had a knowing look on her face whilst the others have dreamy expressions. They each have a soft smile on their lips. Each was looking at her expectantly. Serena gulped.

"What are you girls talking about? He said he's in love with one of us at this table. He definitely couldn't have meant **_me_**. That means it's one of you," she said, looking at her friends disbelievingly, amazed by their thoughts.

Her heart plummeted further. You see, Serena has always been in love with Darien. Since the day she first ran into him. He had called her 'Meatball Head' and she had been so embarrassed and automatically went on the defensive and called him an arrogant 'Jerk'.

Somehow the respective nickname stuck and over the years, they've developed a system between them. Their arguments were like a well rehearsed sword play. They both know the rules and yet it's exciting as well. These arguments or rather the 'teasing banter' as far as they were both concerned, yet 'an all out war' to the casual observers, is one of the few constants in her life that she could depend on.

Stressed with her work or duties as Sailor Moon, she always has their arguments to fall back on. They always make her feel better, having relieved her stress in the form of yelling, crying, shouting and sparring with him. She never had to hold herself back. She had been content with that, never having the courage to let him know how she truly felt, but their moments together, are moments she cherished.

Serena had never seen him with another girl and it had never crossed her mind that one day she'd have to see him with **_one of her best friends!_** The idea filled her with dread.

"Are you blind, Meatball brains?" Raye's irritated voice snapped Serena out of her reverie. "I had a crush on Darien for **_two whole years_**, remember?" Raye asked further.

"How could I forget? You forced his company on us for **_two whole years_** just so you could get his attention!" Serena replied back sarcastically mimicking Raye's previous tone.

"Exactly!" Raye snapped her fingers in front of Serena's face before continuing. "The only time Darien paid any attention is when **_YOU_** opened your mouth! It's the reason I finally gave up on him a year ago!" She declared with a huff.

The other girls nodded in agreement, each trying to convince her of the truth; that the only ones in their group of friends unaware of Darien's and Serena's feelings for each other were Serena and Darien! Serena continued looking at each of them disbelievingly. She wasn't up for an argument. She's too confused and hurt for any of what they said to get through to her. She finally stood up and excused herself citing she needed to be home for lunch since she's the only one without a Valentine's Day date, not for the lack of offers though. She gets plenty of invitation, it's just that every year for the past three years, Valentine's Day was spent with Darien in their ritual arguments. _So much for that this time though!_ She thought miserably.

Unbeknownst to the five girls, Andrew who had gotten over his best friend's outburst was now receiving bets as to who Darien was referring to. "Come on you guys! Is he referring to brainy, shy Amy, the voluptuous, passionate Lita, the world renowned, exquisite Mina, the gorgeous, fiery Raye?" He beckoned the patron of the arcade. _Or Darien's very own kind, innocent, klutzy Meatball Head? Hehe… _an uncharacteristic evil expression on his face. In his eagerness, he failed to realise that Serena had overheard what he had said, nor did he realise the change in Serena's expression to one of horror. _Even Andrew doesn't think that I could be the one_ she thought desperately, unaware of what was really going on in Andrew's mind. She pushed the door to the arcade and walked out dejectedly.

**_The Mall (Valentine's Day, Afternoon)_**

Lost in thoughts, Serena wandered aimlessly to the mall. _It made sense, _she thought, thinking of her best friends.

Amy is so smart. She actually understands what he's talking about when he goes into one of his studious mode or starts talking about one of the foreign movies with subtitles. They share an interest in books and knowledge and she is so sweet and kind.

Mina and he both have their own fan club and an almost unlimited fund. They are both refined. Elusive and cynical when it comes to strangers but loyal to a fault when it comes to the people they care about, which only adds up to a handful selected few worthy enough to gain their trust.

Lita and he share a love for cooking and gardening. But more than that, they both were orphaned at a very young age and have had to fend for themselves, making them very independent and self sufficient. It also allows them a deeper understanding of one another, a greater appreciation for the friends they consider family.

Raye was, well as far as Serena was concerned, Raye was the most like Darien. They are the only two people who would call her 'Meatball Head', 'Meatball Brains', 'Odango', 'Klutz', 'Cry baby' to her face and spends their time picking on her and teasing her. Yet when it came down to it, Serena was sure that they'd stand by her if ever she needs them to.

Raye is her friend and so is Darien, despite their arguments. She trusts them and she loves them. But sometimes their teasing does put a dent to her self esteem. Try as she might, a part of her could never dismiss their words, a part of her would always believe that they meant what they said. Still, Serena was sure that they'd be there for her if ever she needs them. That's why some times it actually hurts more.

_I am neither of those things. I have nothing in common with him nor am I anything like him. _

Well, she's not all wrong. Serena **_is_** Darien's antithesis. Light where he is dark. Petite where he is tall. Cheerful where he is solemn. Open where he is private. What she didn't realize is that they actually complement each other. So again, she sighed unhappily at the thought of Darien being with one of her best friends.

Looking around she realised that the mall was filled with couples holding hands, cuddling and even making out. Despair filled her. Deciding to really do go back home, she started to walk out of the mall staring down her entire way as to avoid looking at all the couples.

Bad move on her part though. Fate obviously has other plans. She collided into a wall instead!

Grunting at the familiar feeling he goes through every morning, colliding with a meatball headed whirlwind, Darien's heart filled with dread.

_Get a grip on yourself Darien! She doesn't know you were talking about her!_ He desperately told himself.

Putting an indifferent look on his face, which he has become rather an expert at over the years, he worked to pull off a sneer. "What are you doing here Meatball Head? And alone at that. Couldn't get a date, could you?"

"You're one to talk. I don't see you with anyone either." The response came automatically.

"Well, that's because…"

"You're in love with one of my best friends. I know. Everybody at the Arcade knows. We all heard you, you know," she interrupted him. It took all of her will power to look as though she couldn't care less.

Darien raised his eyebrow. _She really doesn't know it's her!_ Part disbelieve, part relieve. Outwardly though, he couldn't help what came out of his mouth. Years of arguing have made sarcasm instinctive where this particular girl is concerned."Oh good! Here I was worried that you might fancy me being in love with you!" he said sarcastically.

"Huh! As if! I'm not one of your fan girls, nor would I ever be!" Serena declared vehemently. _It's true. I actually love you for** you**, arrogance and all, while they want you for what you represent, the good looks, the money, they don't even know who you are inside!_

Inwardly, Darien flinched. "Well, that's because you're just not woman enough to appreciate someone like me!" he lashed out harshly.

"Just because I don't swoon at your feet like they do, does not make me less of a woman." Serena fired back defiantly.

Feeling himself losing his temper once again in so many hours, Darien wrapped his fingers around Serena's forearms and tugged her closer. Their bodies bumped. He watched the temper in her eyes deepened to confusion in fascination, losing himself in her cerulean blue eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Testing a theory!" he said looking down at her mouth. Her pink lips were full, slightly parted, very tempting. That _big insulting mouth of hers_ looks incredibly appealing.

"Don't you dare," she meant it as an order, but it came out meek and weak.

His eyes came back to hers. Deep sea blue held light sky blue. "Afraid?" he asked, taunting her.

Serena's back stiffened. "Of course not! I'd sooner be kissed by a rabid skunk!"

She started to pull back but found herself tight against him. Eyes and mouth lined up, breaths mingling. He hadn't intended to kiss her. At least not until her last insult, that is.

"You never know when to quit, do you Meatball Head?"

"My name is Se..."

She hadn't expected his mouth to be so warm, so soft, so hungry. She had thought the kiss would be sophisticated, controlled and cold, like the image he presented to the world. She's dangerously wrong. Kissing him is like stepping out into the warm bright sun on a cold dreary day. Even as she gasped for air, he deepened the kiss, plunging into the recesses of her mouth, taunting her, tormenting her, teasing her. She tried to shake her head but succeeded only in changing the angle. The hands that previously reached for his shoulder in protest, now hopelessly clung to his neck.

He had meant to teach her a lesson. He couldn't even remember what the lesson was. But he learned. He learned how his angel could be soft and strong, frustrating and delightful, all at once. The groan he heard was his own.

He lifted his head, shaking it to clear the fog that had settled over his brain. He could see her eyes staring at him, dark and dazed.

Stunned by his action, he released her so quickly she stumbled back even as her hands slid away from him.

Serena said nothing, could say nothing. Feelings, too many of them, clogged in her throat. She made a helpless gesture with her hands as he made to touch her arm, warding him off, making him feel like a lower form of life. So he stood. Staring at her as she stood there, looking lost and helpless and utterly and heartbreakingly beautiful.

_How dare he kiss me like that when he's in love with one of my best friends! _Taking a deep breath, Serena said tightly, "I'd like you to leave me alone."

Darien was torn; desperate to have her in his arms again, wanting to confess his love for her, terrified that she will reject him, crushed that she's turning him away, completely and utterly in love with her. In the end, "Alright," he said and used **_all_** his will power to turn and walk away from her. When he looked back, she was still standing as he had left her, staring into her own shadow.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **06 February 2013**

**A/N:** How was it? Did it live up to your expectations? Like it? Hate it? As usual, constructive reviews are appreciated. 8 days to Valentine's Day! I need to work on my other fanfic so I'll post the conclusion to this story **_even _**closer to V day! (More evil laugh!) Look out for it and thanks again for reading! :)

Edited: **06 February 2013 2013** **(Same day, several hours later). **I added to the last scene so that it's not too abrupt and you'd see why Darien opted to walk away. I noticed there are a lot of views, but only one review so far for this chapter. Is it really that bad? Does it really fall short of everyone's expectation? Do let me know what you think! :) Reviews **_do _**motivate me to write faster! (wink)


	3. Evening, Night & Just BTCSM

**A/N:** I'll be posting Chapter 6: **Reunions & Misunderstandings** for **TOBITF** in several hours. So double treat to those following both fics! (At least I hope you'll think so!). Thanks to those who "favourite" and "follow" either of my work. Special thanks to everyone taking the time to review the previous chapter:

**LoveInTheBattleField:** Coming your way! **Moonprincess998: **Your review lifted me up and made me smile! You really are the best! :) **SmTwilight: **LOL. I know what you mean! I was gonna really turn it into mayhem with even the scouts wondering if they were the one, but that would require more than a three-shot and would not happen before the clock strikes midnight! So I digressed and held myself back! :) **James Birdsong:** Oh! Thank you so much! :) **Senshi at Heart:** Thanks! Let's see how you like the ending! (wink) **bonesbemmettlover:** I'm glad you thought so. Thank you! :) **D:** ;) **SerentiyMoonGodness:** Thanks! Glad you thought so! **Crystal Saturn: **OMG. Your reviews had me smiling the whole day! I'm such a fan of your work and I'm so thrilled you like BTCSM! :) **Emmamoons:** LOL. You're about to find out! **Sparrowflyaway:** I know! How else will I be able to write the story? (wink)

Alright then, without further ado, I give you '**BTCSM (Part 3)'** the final instalment.

**Thoughts are in **_Italics._

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Before The Clock Strikes Midnight (Part 3)**

**_The Park (Valentine's Day, Evening)_**

Lowering herself onto a bench, Serena sat. Her emotions were so ragged, she had to brace herself, hands gripping the edge of the bench.

Deep breaths and she slowly unclenched her hands. Settling more comfortably on the bench, she closed her eyes. This was a mistake. She could still feel his arms around her, his lips on hers, how right it had felt. Immediately, she opened her eyes again. _Get a grip on yourself! He's in love with one of your best friends!_ She told herself repeatedly.

_Who is it? Amy? Mina? Raye? Lita?_ Serena knew that her friends may claim not to want him but that claim was made when they thought they didn't have a chance with him. It was made when there was no effort or any indication of interest on his part. Would the claim still hold true if Darien were to confess his love? Would Raye for example be able to say 'No' to Darien? Would she even want to? Would Amy, Mina and Lita? Every single one of them at one point or another, have been taken by him, either by his good looks, his brains, his charm or his elusiveness. Every single one of them has something in common with him. _Every single one of them would be better suited for him_ she thought in despair.

Another thought crossed her mind. All this while she had thought that he'd hang around her, that their arguments were a daily ritual as precious to him as it was to her. This was something she had held on to for **_three years_**.

The sound of slowing footsteps broke into Serena's thoughts. She turned to see Darien standing just to her left with his hands shoved into his pockets in an awkward gesture. She stood up to face him. He didn't move towards her, nor did he smile. He only stood, and for the first time in her recollection, he looked uncomfortable, the facade of indifference slipping from his face.

With his hands still in his pockets, he shrugged. "I'm sorry." The apology was stiff and overly polite. "I wasn't looking for you or following you," he said.

Serena fought back the hurt as she slowly walked to him. Looking into his deep blue eyes though, the hurt quickly turned to anger. Rolling easily with her temper, she tossed back her blonde pigtails.

"I'm being ridiculous. Apparently I've been ridiculous for some time now." Her quiet tone did not take away from the obvious anger the words represent.

The tears crowding her voice confused as much as unnerved him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Look Serena, can't we just sit down and talk this through?" he asked, frustrated with the way things turned out.

He had gone to the park to clear his mind. He wasn't expecting to see her there. When he saw her sitting on the bench, he had been staggered. She'd looked so enchanting, and so sad. Heartbreaking. He would have done **_anything_** to lift that quite sorrow.

Serena tilted her head towards the bench. "Go ahead. Have a sit. But there is no need to talk anything through. You're in love with one of my best friends. I get it. Whoever it is, you can do no better than one of them because they are **_all_** really great. It's just **_my_** bad luck that I'm in love with you."

"If you'd just..." Her last words sank in, dazzling him, dazing him, delighting him. "Oh God. Serena." He started to rush forward but she threw up both her hands.

"Don't you touch me!" she said so fiercely. Darien stopped, baffled.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't expect anything from you. I **_shouldn't_** have, right from the start. Then, you wouldn't have been able to hurt me like this. As it is, it's **_my_** problem. You just make sure you treat my friend right and that she **_never_** finds out about this or the crazy idea of a joke with the kiss earlier. I will **_not_** hurt my friends. And I won't have **_you_** hurting them either!" Serena said furiously before continuing coldly, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."

Darien grabbed her arm before she could step away. "You can't say things like this. You can't just tell me that you're in love with me and just walk away."

"I can do anything I please. I don't answer to you." Eyes cold, she jerked her arm free. "I have nothing more to say to you and there is nothing you can say that I want to hear right now."

This time it was Serena that left Darien.

**_Darien's Apartment (Valentine's Day, Night Time)_**

Darien paced his room, scowled at the floor and wished he had something handy to kick. He wasn't exactly sure how he did it, but he had messed things up badly. Somehow, he had managed to hurt Serena, infuriated her and alienated her in one swoop. He had never seen so many emotions crossed a person's face in the space of a few short minutes; from unhappiness to fury and from fury to frost, all the while never letting him get a word in edgewise.

_How could she think I'm in love with one of her friends and not her? _He shook his head, disgruntled and frustrated. _What else is she supposed to think, with the way I've been treating her? I so much as **told **her myself that I'm in love with one of her best friends. And thinking that I'm in love with one of her best friends..._

"How else was she supposed to act, you jerk?!" he muttered to himself, plopping down into a chair.

So much for all his careful plans. All his teasing to keep her at a distance, his tidy way to keep himself from getting hurt while still keeping her in his life, had blown up in his face. She had been in love with him all along.

_She loved me._ He dragged a hand through his hair. **_Serena _**was in love with **_him_** and he hadn't had to wave a magic wand or wished on a magic lamp. All he had to do was **_be_** himself.

She had been in love with him all along but he had been too blind to see it. Now she's ran away from him and wouldn't listen to him. He'd called her dozens of times and left her dozens of messages, none of which had received any response from her.

As far as he could tell, he has two choices. He could wait until they bumped into each other again which with their track record, is bound to happen. Hopefully she's cooled down by then and he could beg for her forgiveness and tell her that he loves her too. Or, he could go to her right now. Climb up her window, demand that she listens to him and tell her that he loves her too. He liked the second idea better.

**_Serena's Bedroom (Valentine's Day, 40 minutes to Midnight)_**

Serena sat on her bed, cursing herself for losing her pride and her temper so completely. All she had succeeded in doing was embarrassing herself _and Darien_ and giving herself a vicious headache from crying too much.

She had ruin a friendship that had been vitally important to her. But how he had hurt her! There would be no apologising, of course. No matter how miserable she felt. She will not apologise for speaking the truth and she will never be sorry for loving him. But how will she be able to face him again? And her friend? How will she be able to face the two of them **_together_**? _Who is it? Amy? Mina? Raye? Lita?_ Not for the first time, she wondered. She wished she could resent them, but it's just not in her nature to do so. She truly loves her friends. And she truly does think that if anyone would be good enough for Darien, it would be one of them and someone who'd be good enough for her friends would be someone like him.

Restless, Serena walked out to her balcony...and received the shock of her life when the subject of her contemplations jumped right in front of her from the tree branch next to her balcony. Darien stood awkwardly. His face shadowed with worry, fatigue and something else she's afraid to even consider. For a moment, deep sea blue stared into light sky blue.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked to cover the awkwardness that replaced the shock of seeing him on her balcony.

Darien took her hand, curled strong fingers around her.

"Don't," he murmured when her eyes filled.

Serena swallowed her tears back. Not knowing what to do, she stared at her feet.

Darien raised her chin and stared into her eyes for a moment. "You are going to listen now," he said solemnly.

Serena took a deep breath. "Alright. I supposed after my outburst before, you're entitled," she said, sighing heavily and turning to walk back into her bedroom, motioning for him to follow.

Inside, she sat on her bed whilst Darien sat on her study chair facing her. He took both her hands in his.

"Serena. I was talking about you! I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. I couldn't believe you'd ever feel the same way no matter how desperately I wanted you to. Because of that, I made things more complicated and difficult than they might've been. All the teasing was just a defence mechanism," he said earnestly.

When she tried to say something, he put a finger to her lips, keeping both her hands in his other hand. "No. Don't say anything just yet. Just listen." He stroked her jaw gently to take the sting of his gentle rebuke before moving his hand to their joined hands and pressing them to his lips. "You've changed me. Challenged me. Opened me. I thought teasing you was the only way I get to have you in my life. So I kept on teasing you. I would've done **_anything _**to keep you in my life. I haven't had a lonely day, since the day I met you. You complete me, make me whole."

He brought her close to kiss her lips as moon beam shines into the room. He swore he could feel starlight on her skin, taste moondust on her lips.

"I love you Serena," again, he touched his lips to hers, ever so gently. "I love everything about you. The girl who ran into me every morning. The beauty who argued with me every day. The klutz who fell and let me catch her in my arms. The cry baby who lets her friends tease her just to brighten their day. The angel who sees the good in everyone, even yours truly. It's all the things you are that I don't want to live without," he solemnly said.

The heartfelt words, the tenderness in his eyes, the soft smile playing wistfully on his lips and the gentle caresses to her face, clear the doubts and took the pain away. She lifted a hand to his face, wonder and amazement on her face. "I love you too. I'll never feel about anyone the way I feel about you. I'll never want to."

Smiling, Darien caught Serena's wrist, turning it so that he could brush a kiss over her opened palm. "So, you'll be my Valentine?" He audaciously asked with a grin on his face.

Serena laughed. Just before the clock strikes midnight, she threw her arms around him "I thought you'd never asked."

**~THE END~**

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **09 February 2013**

**A/N:** Well, did the conclusion live up to expectations? Did it fall short? Please do let me know what you think. I can accept critics, as long as it's given civilly and not in harsh angry words. So do review.

It's sad that this story has come to an end. As previously mentioned, this is my second attempt at writing a fanfic. My first fanfic is not yet completed. Do check it out. You can skip the first chapter because it's just an introduction to the characters. I hope you give it a chance as I would really love to hear your thoughts on it. For a preview of S&D interactions just go straight to chapter 8 or any of the last few chapters.

Lastly, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :) Hope to see you on the pages of **The Only Blonde in the Family**!


End file.
